1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight driving apparatus and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a backlight driving apparatus and method, and an LCD device using the same and a driving method thereof, which can reduce consumption power.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, due to a slow response time of liquid crystal, a motion blurring phenomenon that blurs the contour of an image is shown on a moving image displayed by an LCD device. To prevent the motion blurring phenomenon, LCD devices of the related art use a scanning backlight scheme that sequentially turns on a plurality of light sources, disposed at a rear surface of a liquid crystal display panel, according to a backlight dimming signal.
A related art LCD device using the scanning backlight scheme sequentially turns on a plurality of light sources during a duty-on period according to the frequency of a backlight dimming signal having a duty-on period and a duty-off period, and thus improves a time (i.e., a motion picture response time) taken while the contour of an image is blurred and then cleared again.
In the related art LCD device using the scanning backlight scheme, the frequency of the backlight dimming signal is set equally to that of a frame sync signal. The decrease in the frequency of the frame sync signal is required for reducing consumption power, in which case the frequency of the backlight dimming signal is also decreased. However, if the frequency of the backlight dimming signal is decreased, flicker is perceived due to the turn-on/off of backlights.